nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vladek Przwalsky
Very good. :P What is the pronunciation of in his surname? Is it /rz/, /ʂ/ as in Polish, oshennified to /ʃ/, or something else? I find all those options quite takaviki though. :P --Semyon 15:41, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :It's a syllabic consonant :o /pʁ̩zʋalski/ --OuWTB 16:16, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I forgot about the uvular pronunciation of . But still, I find it takaviki that it's pronounced as a syllabic consonant when it's not pronounced like that in Polish - his ancestors forgot how to pronounce their own name? --Semyon 16:40, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::@uvular: it may be a rolled r too though (http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Pronunciation_of_Oceana#Pronunciation_of_the_r-phoneme). @surname: Very well possible. Think about the German and Dutch names in the US (or Slavic names): the all get anglicised within (a single) generation(s). If everybody calls you /keiθ/ instead of /ki:θ/, eventually you will stop correcting them, especially if you are second generation :P --OuWTB 17:19, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::True, but Oshenna had a heavy Polish population, so I don't think the same logic applies. --Semyon 17:33, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ocepop20.png 20% at its maximum :o They pretty much disappeared into the general Oceana population though. And apart from that, Oshenna's got more unusual sound changes, such as /ɦʋjɛzda/ → /vikʲədax/ :P --OuWTB 17:59, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Is that the word for 'star'? :P I have to admit, I was trying to persuade you to rename him Pshwalsky. :P --Semyon 18:05, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: :P Mayhaps we could say his name of birth was Pshwalsky, and he changed it to Przwalsky :o --OuWTB 18:17, April 28, 2015 (UTC) I Mr. Pshwalsky. He's so evil, it somehow makes him cuddly. --Semyon 22:44, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :He's cute :3 --OuWTB 08:01, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Whyyyyyyyyyy :'( --Semyon 09:49, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :You guys kilt 'm :'( --OuWTB 09:53, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::He shouldn't have got into national politics if he couldn't take the strain though. :'( --Semyon 09:56, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :::You should've just let 'm become leader of LF :'( --OuWTB 09:58, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::That would have been too takaviki though. Even more takaviki than Vladek's death. :( --Semyon 10:20, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::His death is logic cuz you guys made him feel slightly depressed :'( --OuWTB 10:24, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Tapas just pointed out in chat this means Vladek and Milivoy don't get to have a duel. :'( --Semyon 11:17, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :It also means they never get to make it good :'( --OuWTB 11:19, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Condolences Clearly, Mr. Przwalsky was a very troubled man and it sadifies me that anyone should feel the need to end their life in this way. While the way he conducted his political career was unacceptable, this event puts it in a new perspective. I wish Mr. Przwalsky's friends and family the very best. --Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky 09:49, June 15, 2015 (UTC) I would like to express my sincere condolences to all of Vladek's friends and family. At times like this, it is best that we take a moment to put aside our political differences, and express compassion and care for everyone affected by Vladek's tragic death. Whilst Mr. Przwalsky may have been denied the opportunity to join Lovian Future, I would like to make it very clear that there are absolutely no hard feelings between Vladek and our party --Katie Conroy Frijoles333 TALK 10:35, June 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm pleased t' see me brother finally got what was comin' de him. This nation's be'er off without de likes of him. He were nummer two on me blacklist, b'ind ol' 'Lava who'll be goin' de same way b'fore long if I have anyfink de say 'bout it. I got nuffink but me face in de mirror and de limp in me leg t' remind me of him and that's de way I like it. --Milivoy Przwalsky 11:23, June 15, 2015 (UTC) I wish Vladek's friends and family all the best in this terrific hour. I've always known Vladek as a wonderful person on the inside, but with disturbing remarks from time to time. Especially directed towards the LGBT-community of Oceana. So, I can't say this doesn't come as a relief =D Still, it horrible too, though, gotta admit that. So again, friends and family: my condolances! --Raoul Hlan 11:31, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :o --William Krosby 11:34, June 15, 2015 (UTC) I think I speak for all of our beautiful nation's inhabitants that we are shocked that this awful thing has happened to mister Przwalsky. A man with ideas sometimes pushing the edges, who appeared to be strong, only seeing one way out is always a very sad thing. Regardless of how one thinks about mister Przwalsky, his death was an unnecessary one and my thoughts are with his friends and family right now. --Oos Wes Ilava 11:53, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Despite the tragicness of his death, the nation will be better off without him and his vile political positions. --Caroline Tywomeski 03:11, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Monument I think the least LF can do is show some respect and raise a monument for Vladek in his hometown of East Hills :o --OuWTB 09:01, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Well if we do so for him we'd need to do it for every Lovian who's died in a car accident. HORTON11: • 13:39, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::No, cuz Vladek's special and he murdered by Frijoles :'( --OuWTB 13:56, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::All others who died are special and who's to say they weren't murdered? HORTON11: • 14:00, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::But Vladek is especially special and his murder is a political one :o --OuWTB 06:39, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Still misst :'( --OuWTB 09:37, January 14, 2017 (UTC)